Big Brother 1 (MATT DB)
Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) is the first season by MATT DB. It features 15 HouseGuests competing to win Big Brother and the $500,000 cash prize that comes with it. Each week, one HouseGuest will nominate two others for eviction, where the House will vote to evict one of its own. This continues until just one HouseGuest remains. Gameplay * Head of Household: Each week, one HouseGuest will win the title of Head of Household. His or her duty is to nominate two HouseGuests for eviction. This power cannot be won two weeks in a row. * Eviction: At the end of each week, the HouseGuests that are not nominated will vote to evict one of the two nominees. The nominee that receives the most votes will be evicted from the Big Brother House. * Power of Veto: After the Head of Household makes his or her nominations, the HoH, two nominees, and three other House Guests chosen via random draw will compete for the Golden Power of Veto. The House Guest that wins the Power of Veto has the option of saving one of the nominees from the block - including themselves. If a nomination is vetoed, the Head of Household must name a replacement nominee (this replacement cannot be the POV holder or the nominee who was saved from the block). * Jury: The last seven House Guests to be evicted from the game will make up the Big Brother jury, which will vote for one member of the final two to win the game. Twists * Double Eviction: Twice throughout the season, a second round will take place immediately after the live eviction. This means that two House Guests leave the House during those weeks. As always, an outgoing Head of Household cannot compete in the HoH competition during these rounds. * Secret Power of Veto & Veto Halves: After the first eviction, two House Guests will each receive half of a Secret Power of Veto. Each week, these House Guests have one chance to guess who has the other Veto Half. Should they guess correctly, the guesser receives the other half of the Secret Veto, giving him or her the power to void one of the HoH's nominations during any of the next four evictions after finding the Veto. * Thirteen Beds: Despite there being 15 House Guests, only 13 beds are available this season. Two House Guests will be forced to sleep in cots until the beds become available, or must share beds with other House Guests. Cast Memory Wall Story Week 1 Fifteen brand new HouseGuests enter the House. The first five to enter are Quinn, James, Isabella, Lily, and Brett. Once those five introduce themselves, find beds, and begin to get acquainted with one another and the House, five more HouseGuests enter - Francesca, Anna, Earl, Kyle, and Simon. These five pick the few nice beds left and introduce themselves to the other HouseGuests in the House, with Earl and Francesca speechless from excitement. Lastly, the final five HouseGuests enter - Corinne, Alex, Nick, Tanner, and Jennifer. The five quickly realize that only 3 beds and 2 small cots remain. The five begin discussing who should get the beds - that is, until Corinne and Nick both volunteer to take the cots instead. Both see the move as an opportunity to make social bonds early on in the game. The fifteen guests, now all inside the House, begin to discuss how crazy it is that they are in the Big Brother house. Isabella immediately takes a liking to Corinne, believing that the two could be great friends on first impressions alone. The majority of the House is very fond of Kyle and his positive personality, especially Quinn and Tanner. On the other hand, some of the women are annoyed by Simon’s overly flirtatious and domineering first impression. The fifteen HouseGuests gather in the living room for introductions. During this time, HouseGuests begin to form opinions of each other. Anna and Simon both rub some of the HouseGuests the wrong way through their general demeanor and attitude - Anna is seen by some as somewhat negative, while Simon is seen as pompous and arrogant along with domineering. Meanwhile, Tanner leaves mostly positive impressions - the HouseGuests are fond of his sense of humor. The House also thinks positively of Earl and his kindness. After introductions, the fifteen HouseGuests all compete in the first Head of Household competition of the season; Isabella ends up winning the competition. Isabella is overjoyed to be the first Head of Household, but she is also wary of misusing her power. She decides that her best course of action is to target HouseGuests that aren’t very well-liked by the rest of the House to avoid burning bridges early on. She asks the House who they want nominated; Anna and Simon are mentioned the most often. During these talks, Isabella bonds well with Lily, who is close with James. Together, this gives Isabella a tight alliance of three that she can build off of. Lily suggests that Isabella nominates a pawn alongside either Anna or Simon; she suggests Corinne, Earl, Nick, and Tanner as potential pawns due to being well-liked by the House. Isabella is hesitant on nominating any of those suggestions - she knows that they would all probably be safe, but also fears losing one of them just in case the House flips on her. Therefore, she considers a pawn that she doesn’t care much about - in this case, Francesca. Francesca is a good pawn in Isabella’s eyes because she isn’t disliked by anyone in the House, but also doesn’t have many strong bonds with anyone. Lily argues that this makes it even easier to have Francesca evicted on accident, a point that Isabella considers. At the nomination ceremony, Isabella goes with her gut by nominating Francesca and Simon for eviction, with Simon as her target. Lily shakes her head at the decision, while Francesca is confused as to why she’s on the block. After the nominations are made, it is announced to the viewing public that the first evicted House Guest will select two HouseGuests to receive a special prize: half of a Secret Veto. The two House Guests that receive these Veto Halves will get one chance each week to “steal” the other Veto Half by guessing which other House Guest has it. The first of the two House Guests to guess correctly will receive a Power of Veto that can be used at any of the following three evictions. The House is not given this information; the winners of the Veto Halves will be informed of the twist once they receive their reward. Francesca approaches Isabella and asks why she nominated her. Isabella explains that she is the pawn (like she said in her nomination speech) and should not be going home, especially since Simon is so widely disliked in the House. Francesca accepts this reasoning, although she wishes that someone else was on the block instead. Meanwhile, Brett begins to crush a little on Jennifer. He admits that he has a thing for older women and hopes that Jennifer feels the same way for younger men. She gets along well with him, too, but doesn’t want to pursue anything romantic - after all, showmances make for easy targets in the game. The two form a tight pact to never betray one another and plan on getting to the end together. Other alliances also begin to form. Kyle and Tanner in particular get along very well the first few days. They quickly form a final two deal together and seek out additional allies. Tanner really likes Nick and invites him to the alliance; Nick enthusiastically accepts the offer, but knows deep down that Tanner is closest to Kyle. Nick suggests that Earl joins the alliance, which Tanner agrees to. The four men decide to stay loyal as long as possible. At the Veto Player Pick, 3 randomly selected players join the Head of Household (Isabella) and the two nominees (Francesca & Simon) in playing for the Golden Power of Veto. Isabella draws Earl, Francesca draws Corinne, and Simon draws Anna. Later, the six compete in the first Veto competition of the season; Simon, much to the rest of the House’s frustration, manages to snag the power and secures himself safety for the week. With Simon automatically off the block, Isabella needs to come up with a new target. She rules out targeting Francesca, who she doesn’t see as any sort of threat and has gotten somewhat close to over the week. She strongly considers nominating Anna, who is also disliked by the House; that way, she can get rid of someone she isn’t close to without pissing off the House. At the Veto ceremony, Simon, as expected, uses the Power of Veto to remove himself from the block. Isabella nominates Anna as the replacement, leaving Anna and Francesca as the final nominees for the week. After the dust settles, Isabella is fairly confident that Anna will be evicted. However, she puts in work to ensure her eviction just in case. She talks to Corinne, James, and Lily, her three closest friends in the House. All three state that they will vote out Anna as planned. While James and Lily are being truthful, Corinne isn’t sure what she wants to do. She is afraid to go against the House Week 1, but actually likes Anna and sees her as a potential shield down the line. To get her way, Corinne talks to other HouseGuests to see what people are thinking. She talks with Brett and Jennifer first; Brett heavily leans on voting out Anna, while Jennifer admits that she hasn’t made up her mind. Jennifer states that she has no connection to Francesca and that it would be easy to take her out. Corinne notes this in the back of her mind, thanks the two, and continues on. Meanwhile, Earl, Kyle, Nick, and Tanner discuss the vote together. They reach a similar conclusion to Corinne - they believe that getting Anna out would be a bad move Week 1 and that Francesca is growing closer to Isabella and her allies and further from them. Conveniently, Corinne joins their conversation and asks how they want to vote. The four men all state that they feel that keeping Anna is better for everyone in the House despite her negative attitude. Corinne concurs with them, stating that she secretly wants to keep Anna but is afraid that she won’t have the numbers. The quartet promises her that Anna will stay. Earl decides that he could easily take matters into his own hands to flip the vote. He and his alliance already have 4 votes in Anna’s favor; adding Corinne’s vote makes this 5. He realizes that he only needs to flip two more votes to ensure Anna’s safety. Earl reaches out to Quinn, who isn’t very close to anyone in the House. He feels bad for her, since he really likes her but she’s a bit awkward around new people and thus doesn’t have very many friends in the House. Because of this, he offers an alliance with her, but on one condition - she needs to vote out Francesca instead of Anna. Quinn easily agrees to the deal without much hesitation, to Earl’s delight. Kyle also works to flip votes. He reaches out to house pariah Simon by saying that keeping Anna is beneficial to his game. Simon is confused by this, until Kyle explains that Anna could potentially be targeted in the future over him, which intrigues him. Simon tells Kyle he’ll think about the vote and thanks him. Alex, on the other hand, is conflicted by the vote. He has gotten pretty close to Lily during the first week and really likes her, but he also wants to keep Anna in the game. Alex agrees with other HouseGuests that she is good to keep in as a shield, but he fears that going against Lily’s wishes will ruin their friendship within the first week. At eviction, Isabella, James, Lily, and Francesca are all confident that Anna will be evicted. However, they are all shocked when Francesca is evicted instead by a 9-3 vote. Earl and Kyle smile subtly as a result of the outcome, while Corinne fakes disappointment. Francesca says her goodbyes and walks out the door, becoming the first HouseGuest evicted from the game. Once Francesca exits, she is informed about the Secret Veto twist after her eviction interview. She is told to choose two House Guests to each receive half of a Secret Veto. Francesca quickly chooses her allies Alex and Isabella before leaving the studio and the game for good. Week 2 Before the second Head of Household competition, Alex is called into the Diary Room. He is told that Francesca has chosen him and one other HouseGuest to receive half of a Secret Golden Power of Veto. Once Alex accepts his prize and leaves the DR, Isabella is called in and given the same information. Both are told separately that they can guess who has the other Veto Half at any point before the Veto Ceremony each week, but they can only guess once each week. It is explained that if one of the two are evicted before the Secret Veto is formed, the evicted HouseGuest’s Veto Half will be given to a random HouseGuest still in the game. Afterwards, the remaining HouseGuests (except for Isabella) compete in the second Head of Household competition; Lily wins, keeping power within her group after the previous eviction didn’t go her way. Voting History Category:Fanon Category:Season Page